


To want toxicity

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Adoption AUs [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Ozai, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Zuko wants to go back to living with his father.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Adoption AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814809
Kudos: 32





	To want toxicity

Zuko is a prisoner in his uncle’s home. Uncle has installed alarms in the house just so he’s aware if Zuko tried to sneak out. Zuko wants to go back to his father’s place, his father has allowed him to return home. His father is finally allowing him back and giving him a chance to redeem himself.

A week or so earlier he got a call from his father for the first time in ages. His father told him to come home and he was being given another chance. Zuko thanked his father for allowing him back and was told to be at the house in the next hour. 

He ecstatically told his uncle about what his father said expecting his uncle to be happy for him but instead, his uncle frowned at the news and told Zuko he’s not allowed to go anywhere near his father. It was the biggest fight they had but no matter how much Zuko begged and reasoned with his uncle, his uncle refused to budge on the matter.

So that night Zuko packed up some belongings in a bag and snuck out of the house when his uncle was sleeping. Even though it’s been 5 years since he’s been home he still remembers where to go.

When he arrived home butterflies were swarming in his chest, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

His father answered with a frown like usual. “You’re late! I give you a second chance and you repay me by disrespecting me already!?” His father yelled. Zuko bowed to his father “I’m sorry father, it’s just uncle-” His father slapped him before he could say even more “No excuses!” His father said before turning around and slamming the door in his face. “You can sleep outside in the backyard tonight and we’ll see if you can prove yourself worthy of being allowed to go inside this house in the morning!” He hears his father yell through the door.

Zuko sighed but obeyed his father, finding a semi-comfortable spot to sleep in the backyard. In the morning he wakes up while the sun is still rising so patiently waits for his father to greet him.

Hours later his father finally comes out to talk to him. “You’re a mess, get inside and wash up so you look less of a disappointment.” His father orders, he nods and quickly walks to the bathroom not risking upsetting his father even more.

He looks at the bruise starting to form on his cheek from the slap his father gave him the other night. One day back and he already screwed up twice! Zuko’s just glad his father was generous enough to let him stay in the backyard instead of kicking him off the property completely.

When he’s back downstairs his father looks up from the newspaper he’s reading. “You don’t deserve to be here. I was extremely gracious in giving you a second chance to prove yourself to me. Don’t waste it.” His father warns “I understand father, I promise I won’t disappoint you.” Zuko says trying not to stutter as his father’s eyes bore into his soul. “See that you don’t.” his father responds.

Zuko only then notices that Azula isn’t around so he builds up his courage and asks “Father, where is Azula? Is she over at a friends house?” Zuko knew he screwed up as he saw his fathers face contort in rage.

“How dare you ask that!? You dare act like you deserve to know her whereabouts!? You barely earned the privilege of being here and you dare ask about your sister!?” Ozai rages and marches over to his son towering over him.

Zuko tries not to shake in fear knowing that would anger his father even more and not wanting to seem like a pathetic coward.

After his father is done beating him Zuko gets up and heads to his old room. There are bruises forming all over his body. He sighs knowing he deserved them for upsetting his father already, and that his father shouldn’t have to be responsible for a failure of a son like him.

Surprisingly enough the next few days went by pretty smoothly, Zuko started to get back in his old routine before his father burned and kicked him out. His father would still spend the day yelling at Zuko or giving him a small beating but it wasn’t nearly as bad as on the day he got back.

The fourth day started off as normal, his father screaming orders at him and him trying to please his father the best he can. It was strange he hasn't seen Azula but he's glad she's not around to taunt him while he adjusts to living in the house again. 

He could hear the sirens outside at first he thought there was an accident somewhere and though he was curious he knew better to ask his father. Then the sirens got louder and louder till it sounded like they were outside the door, he looked to his father who seemed uninterested. "Open up! This is the police!" Zuko's eyes widened and his father whispered to him to hide. 

He found somewhere to hide while his father answered the door. "Officer." He heard his father greet. "Sir, we have been informed you may have kidnapped a young teenage boy" The officer said and Zuko wondered if they were looking for him. "There are no teen teens here, it's just been me for the past few months. Goodbye." His father said and he could hear the door being stopped. "We have a warrant to investigate your home." the officer declared and Zuko was nervous about being found. "I don't think that's necessary, officer" his father tried to persuade. He heard the officer say "Resistance will be met with being arrested."

Zuko hears the police walk into the house, judging by their footsteps there seems to be 5 of them. He heard them open and close the doors as well as walk upstairs. He tried to be as quiet as he could but it didn't help and he was found. The police officer when he was found grabbed his arm and yanked him up. "Found him!" he yelled and alerted his co-workers. The policeman forced him to go outside and sit in the back of the police car. Before they drove away he could see his father getting arrested. 

The ride was silent and Zuko wondered why they came and claimed that his own father had kidnapped him and wondered where he was being taken. When he was let out of the car he realized he was at his uncle's house. The policeman dragged him with him as he knocked on the door. 

His uncle answered and Zuko was immediately pulled into a hug. "You found him! I am so relieved. Thank you, officer." his uncle said and Zuko rolled his eyes. "Your suspicions were right about him being at his father's place as well as your suspicions of needing a warrant." 

Zuko was angry, this was all his uncle's doing! Why couldn't his uncle just let him go back to living with his father!? "I want to go live with my father! He didn't kidnap me! Take me back!" he ordered but the police just told uncle to call him and left. 

His uncle forced him into his house and hugged him again "Zuko, I was so worried. You are never allowed to do that again." he said the second part more sternly before returning to his usual tone "Has he hurt you?" His uncle asked and pulled off his shirt before he could stop him. "What has he done to you!?" his uncle asked in a low and horrified voice. Zuko grabbed his shirt back before he stomped upstairs.

He was planning to leave via the window and only realized the window was barred when he couldn't open his window all the way. He looked around the rooms to find all the windows being different and that there wasn't a window he could escape from. The windows were a different type and were only able to open up a few inches.

His uncle came up to his room when he was in the middle of trying to figure out how to make the window open wide. "The windows only open wide if there is an emergency now. You won't be able to sneak out through the window. You can't sneak out of the front or back doors either. While the police were searching for you I went to great lengths to make this house hard to sneak out of. This house now has an alarm system where only I know the code to turn it on and off. I didn't want it to come to this but I can't trust you." His uncle explained and Zuko clenched his fists now realizing he won't be able to leave the house. "You can't do this! You're keeping me captive in your home! This is illegal" He yelled. "I made sure I wasn't breaking the laws, if it's an emergency you can escape through the windows. As your legal guardian I have the right to keep you in my house. I may have gone to extreme measures but I can't have you sneaking out to go back to your abusive toxic father." His uncle explained.

“My father isn’t abusive! He has to discipline me or else how will I learn not to be a failure? He loves me! It’s my fault that he has to do such things to me… After years of not speaking to me he finally gave me another chance and you had to ruin it! He didn’t kidnap me! He’s my father! How could he kidnap his own child!?” He yells at his uncle. His uncle sighs “I am your legal guardian at the moment, not him. I am the one that has custody over you, right now Ozai doesn’t even have visiting rights. If he tries to take you from my care that is considered kidnapping even if he’s your father.” His uncle explains before leaving his room.

It's been a few days and their relationship hasn't gotten any better. His uncle now makes him come with him on his every outing and is always either holding his arm or shoulder so he can't try to escape. He’s fucking 16! He doesn’t need to be watched constantly like a little kid! Uncle is always trying to make him weaker, he keeps Zuko around because he wants a replacement son. It’s so obvious because why else would he try so hard to keep a failure like him around?

His father thankfully got out of the kidnapping charges placed against him by hiring a good lawyer, his uncle was pretty upset but Zuko stopped caring about what he thought since their first argument over Zuko going back to live with his father.

Zuko refused to give up, trying and trying again to run back to his father’s place but he was always caught by either Iroh or the police. Every escape attempt he learned something that would be helpful the next time. Every time he got closer and closer to his father’s house before getting caught.

Then his uncle told him something that would shatter his hopes of going back to his father. Iroh was moving to another country and because Iroh was the one who had full custody over him and Ozai apparently lost his parental rights, Zuko is moving with Iroh. He screamed and threw things and destroyed some of his uncle’s things while raging about the unfairness of it all.

He refused to pack anything and caused an entire scene at the airport but nothing he did changed the fact he was moving with his uncle. He seethed quietly on the plane as his uncle kept a careful watch on him.

Uncle’s new house had windows that could open wide again instead of just opening a few inches but he learned quickly that his uncle had already set up an alarm system. It was a rough few days in the new house since there was nothing to do as none of the furniture had arrived and uncle only packed the essentials. Zuko spent most of the day moping and brooding ignoring all of his uncle’s attempts to brighten up his mood.

Zuko had to admit that he started to feel better once the furniture was set up and it started to feel like home.

Once they were settled in, his uncle bought a building that was for sale and opened up a tea shop. The tea shop was quite nice actually and became popular quickly thanks to his uncle’s tea skills. Uncle dragged him with him when he went to work at his tea shop so Zuko would take up a table and sit all day until his uncle was done working.

Most customers ignored him but there was always this one group or specifically this one kid that would try to be his friend. Even after Zuko shut them down time and time again the kid still came back insisting that he should be their friend. Sometimes the kid and his group would go so far as to sit with him ignoring him when he asked them to go away. There wasn’t much he could do about them as he knew his uncle would only encourage him to be friendly to them if he complained.

Zuko’s well aware the only reason why they moved is because his uncle wanted to keep him away from his father. Uncle tries to deny it but Zuko isn’t that dumb to believe that there was any other reason on why they left.

His father hasn’t contacted him at all and he learned his uncle had filed a restraining order against his father for both of them when he decided to eavesdrop while his uncle was talking on the phone. It caused another argument between them and Zuko ran off wanting some alone time.

He ran into the annoying kid with his gang and desperate to talk to someone he spilled out all his problems to them. They in return told them their stories and once again offered their friendship. Zuko decided to take it as it felt good being able to talk to someone about all his problems. They all exchanged names and phone numbers before they left to go home.

When arriving at home Zuko felt lighter than ever before and was actually genuinely happy. His uncle smiled at him when he saw him and for the first time in a while Zuko smiled back. His new friends gave him a different perspective and he finally understands that all his uncle did for him was to protect him.

It took a few months of hanging out with his friends and listening to them explain what parents are meant to be doing for him to question his father’s action but once he started his relationship with his uncle became better than ever and he stopped caring about ever seeing his father again. He knew he was loved and cared for and that it was his father who was in the wrong to treat him so badly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering where Azula is, she was taken out of Ozai's custody and placed in Lo and Li's. Ozai's pretty sour about it and knowing how determined Zuko was to earn his approval he used it to try to make him his puppet like he did with Azula. Azula is also living in another city as Lo and Li felt best to take her far away from her father so he can't influence her. Iroh, Lo and Li have agreed to not let Azula meet with Zuko until they are both mentally better. Ozai officially disowned Zuko so gave up all parenting rights to him. Iroh and the twins have filed restraining orders against Ozai for themselves and the Azula and Zuko so Ozai is legally not allowed to contact them. Ozai never gave up his parental rights to Azula so the twins couldn't move her out of country.


End file.
